Lord Kaguya
" I will teach you... what being a warrior really means...." 'First Name' Mitsurugi 'Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Name' ~ 'Nicknames' *'Blazing Scorge' *'Sun Decdent' *'Deadliest of blades' *'Undefatable' 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'7 'Weight' 250 'Behaviour/Personality' *Calm *passionate *powerful *Honest *Blunt *Dangerous *Calcualting *Caring 'Occupation' Old Commander of the Japaniese armies. Currently retired. Lord Kaguya owns his own personal military operation out in the mid-western part of New America now. A Huge army that equals that of Maru-Jieitai. Its a force to be screwed with. All of the soliders sport all white battle armour, using neo-energy blade weapons and guns. 'Fighting Style' Master Swordsman: '''As the founder of the most powerful Chi Blade styles and a warrior with over two hundred years of combat experience, Kaguya is the most powerful combatant in The most powerful swordsman in the real world.Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. Said to had fought 1000's of men on his own, wiping down armies with barely any real trouble. Able to fight 100 Keyome leved Demons simultaneously with a single hand if he went to the Shinto realm.His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. *Master Strategist' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Supernatural Speed' *'Healing Aura' Techniques '''Chi Mastery Techniques': While it is unknown how much his ability has declined from old age, Kaguya remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Blade. In addition to his skill in swordsmanship, he is a master in hand-to-hand combat.. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Kaguya and his combat style. Using this technique, Kaguya destroyed much of his opponents abdomen and sent him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch. His attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Making the opponets body combust into a red mist. Ryūjin Jakka released.: When released, His blade is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which Kaguya waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Jōkaku Enjō.:*'Jōkaku Enjō' (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze): This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful. :*'Taimatsu' (松明, Torch): This technique allows Kaguya to create a great inferno with a simple wave of His blade. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes. The flames created by of his blade can be controlled, with great precision, by Kaguya to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. Ennetsu Jigoku.:*'Ennetsu Jigoku' (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell): Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Kaguya himself. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 23:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Hadou Category:Hadou Master Category:Sensei